Aria from ages 7 to 18: 7th book in the ATC series
by The100fanatic
Summary: Its pretty much Mal and Ben's daughter, Aria from 7 to Middle school to High school. Kinda like girl meets world.
1. The bay window

**Hey guys! I know I said this story would be about the quadruplets but there is still things that I need to cover with Aria. So this is kinda Aria's experience in High school and Middle school. Ben is her history teacher all through the story. This story starts when Aria meets Natalie, daughter of Tris and Tobias from Divergent, They are 7. Here we go.**

Camera off

"This is my room." Aria said walking into her room with her new bestie, Natalie.

"Wow. It's so big!" Natalie said.

"Yeah. We can sit on my bed and talk." Aria said.

They sat on the bed in silence.

"We need a new place to talk." Natalie said.

"I agree." Aria said.

"You got any Idea's?" Natalie asked.

"hmm, how about a bay window?" Aria asked.

"What in the name of Dauntless is that?" Natalie asked.

"Well, its a window with a bench connected to it." Aria said.

"There's one problem." Natalie said.

"What?" Aria asked.

"There is no bay window in here." Natalie said.

"Oh yeah...Our daddy's could build one for us!" Aria said.

"Lets go ask." Natalie asked.

...

Pretty soon, Ben and Tobias built the bay window for the girls.

"When is the bay window going to be finished?" Aria asked, complaining.

"We've been waiting forever!" Natalie said.

"Girls, it takes a while to build a bay window." Mal said.

"It gonna take a while." Tris said.

The girls groaned.

"How about we play a game while we're waiting?" Mal suggested.

"What game?" Aria asked.

"Well, you guys could play tag in the court yard." Mal said.

"Okay!" Aria said.

They both ran outside.

"Should we go watch them?" Tris asked.

"They're fine. Guards are out there. Wanna go check on the so called 'men'?" Mal asked.

"Sure." Tris said.

They went into Aria's room where Ben was hammering something and Tobias was screwing something.

"Wow, Ben, I've never seen you look this manly before." Mal said.

"Hey, I look manly all the time." Ben said.

"Yeah, cause working on paperwork makes you look 'manly'." Mal said.

Mal smacked Ben's butt.

"Hey!" Ben said.

Tris saw Tobias laughing and smacked his butt.

"What in the name of Dauntless was that for?!" Tobias asked.

"I don't know. It just looked fun." Tris said.

...

"Okay girls, Are you ready to see your new bay window?" Ben asked.

"Yeah!" The girls said together.

"Go on in." Tobias said.

Aria and Natalie walked in the room.

The new bay window had one side purple(Aria)and the other black(Natalie).

"Wow!" Aria said.

"Cool!" Natalie said.

They sat on there side.

"Do you guys like it?" Mal asked.

"Yeah!" The girls said together.

 **How was that? The next chapter will be up tomorrow! BYE!**


	2. Meeting Edlynn and Three year video

Camera off-Aria, Natalie, and Edlynn are 10

"And this is my bedroom." Aria said.

Her and Natalie were showing there new friend Edlynn around the castle.

"Wow. This is even bigger then my room. Is that a bay window?" Edlynn asked.

"Yep." Natalie said.

"I've always wanted a bay window, but my parents were to busy to build me one." Edlynn said.

They sat down.

"Why?" Natalie asked.

"They're king and queen of Illea." Edlynn said.

"Do they have time for you?" Aria said.

"Yeah. In the evening, they would always come into the family room and play with my brothers and I." Edlynn said.

"Well, now you have us." Aria said.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Edlynn said.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"We should tape this." Aria said.

"What do you mean?" Edlynn asked.

 **"What do you mean? Oh. When you nod your head yes but you wanna say no, What do you mean?" "Sorry", I had to do that.**

"Every three years we make a video and then when we're older, we can look back on them." Aria said.

"I love it!" Edlynn said.

"That sounds like too much work." Natalie complained.

"It'll be fun. MATTY!" Aria yelled.

Matty ran in the room.

"You called?" Matty said.

"Get your camera. You're going to film us." Aria said.

"Okay." Matty said.

He ran out of the room.

Camera on-Matty filming the girls

"Hello. I'm Arianna Rosemarie Adams." Aria said.

"And I'm Edlynn Amberly Schreave." Edlynn said.

"And I'm bored. I want a chimichanga." Natalie said.

"Say your name." Aria said.

"I'm Natalie Penelope Eaton and I want a chimichanga." Natalie said.

"And every three years we are going to make a video telling you whats happening and happened in our lives." Aria said.

"Today we are 10 years old." Edlynn said.

"Today I want a chimichanga." Natalie said.

"We each made a list of questions for our future selves. I have 546 questions." Aria said.

"I have 378." Edlynn said.

"How many do you have, Natalie?" Aria asked.

"I have 1." Natalie said.

"What is it?" Edlynn asked.

"Are there chimichanga's in the future?" Natalie asked.

"Great. Now we are going to read our questions." Aria said.

"Chi-mi-chan-ga!" Natalie said.

"Okay we're going to have to end this so we can get Natalie a chimichanga." Aria said.

"Matty, turn the camera off." Edlynn said.

"I don't know how"

"Press the big button." Aria said.

"What big button?"

"Oh, for god sake. Give me the camera so I can have my chimichanga." Natalie said walking over to Matty.

 **"Sorry" I didn't update yesterday. I was way to tired. Real Wednesday will be up later. Only pinksakura271 has been reviewing. Please review. BYE!**


	3. Real Wednesday: Annoying people I know

**Hey guys! This real Wednesday is going to be about..Drum roll please (Drum roll)...Annoying people I know! So, lets just get in to this.**

 **So, My first boyfriend is...annoying as heck! I don't even know why I dated him! I was desperate and naive and that was a couple of months ago...god dang-it! Here's a quote I have for him:**

 ** _That awkward moment when people think there funny but there just being annoying as F._**

 **I can't stand him! He makes these stupid jokes all the time! Only two boys think there funny. Everyday. I have Language Arts with him every single day! My friend has Science, History, and we both have Language Arts with him! Even my cousins who are older than me know who he is and they don't know him in a good way! If you were with him all day, you would literally want to punch him in the face! He sits with me and my friends almost everyday! Okay, I got to start writing about another person because if I don't, I might punch a wall!**

 **So, I have this one friend that I've known since kindergarten and she is so sensitive. A couple of days ago, she asked me if I wanted to be make a music video with her with her and only three people I know! The rest I don't even know. But, she's the worst singer on the planet. She doesn't do choir, like me and my other friend who are going to be in the music video do! And she wants to only show it at the sleep over she's going to have! And we have to do Black Magic by Little Mix cause she wants to! I've all ready told her its going to be horrible and she gets all defensive so I tell your being really defensive right now and she say your being defensive. So, I ask her if she even know's what that word means and she says it means rude. That is not what it means. Every time confront her, her face looks like the face Miranda Sings make when she's confronting her haters. I'm gonna move on to another person before I unfollow her on Instagram.**

 **So, I have a friend who will confront us on everything me and my best friend do! For example, My best friend gives notes to her crush. I'm okay with that, but clearly my confronting friend is not. So, every time my bestie says she's giving a note to her crush, she will get on her about it like she said she was going to murder someone! And she say dude to make herself sound cool. But she likes who my bestie likes! So that's why she's sticking up for him! Another example, we had science homework that was about Sponge-bob characters having children! So, I just joke around and say it was so wrong and she gets on to me like I just said I was going to steal money from a bank. Again, she say dude to make herself sound cool. And the worst thing is a lot of boys like her, like my first boyfriend, who dumped me so he could ask her out! I mean, it's like these boys are asking for trouble! I feel really bad for guy who is going to marry her cause if he say's I'm going out with my friends she will probably confront him about that! Next person!**

 **So, I have a friend who raise's her hand for every question in class. The worst thing is She's in all my classes! She's makes the rest of the people in my classes feel stupid as F. The math teacher called her a star student! I mean, everyone does not like her! That's all I have to say about her!**

 **Okay, if I offended some people, I'm sorry! I hope you guys liked it though! I will see you tomorrow! BYE!**


	4. Technology: Part 1

Camera off-Aria, Natalie, and Edlynn are 11

Aria, Natalie, and Edlynn were standing in the halls.

Aria was texting Eric, and he was text from the bench across from her.

Natalie and Edlynn were watching her.

"Talk to him." Natalie said.

"Why? We have a great text relationship." Aria said.

"You wanna know what a better text relationship is?" Edlynn asked.

"What?" Aria asked.

"Talk to to him." Edlynn said.

Aria handed her books to Natalie and her phone to Edlynn.

She went up behind Eric, who was texting.

She tried to say hi 1 million times but it would not come out in words.

So, she sniffed him.

Natalie and Edlynn were watching, weird-ed out.

Aria looked at them with a smile and put jazz hands in the air.

She walked back over to them.

"You smelled him." Natalie said.

"Yep." Aria said.

"You smelled him is what you did." Edlynn said.

Aria hugged her books.

"I walk through life how I walk through life." Aria said.

"Can we please talk about this?" Natalie asked.

Aria walked to class, texting Eric.

"I'm guessing that's a no." Edlynn said.

"Yeah." Natalie said.

They walked to class.

 **This is only part 1. Part two will be up tomorrow. Before I end this I have a question for you guys. Should I do Real Fridays? Write your answer in the reviews. BYE!**


	5. please read

**Hey guys! Today is not going to be a chapter or a Real Wednesday. I just found out my best friend is moving on to a different school cause she got a new house. Her last day at school is Monday. I just don't want to write a chapter about best friends when mine is moving away. We still will text and call each other. She can still come over to my house but it just won't be the same. She is my first real best friend. I might update tomorrow, I might not. I hope you guys understand. Bye.**


	6. Defying Gravity P1

**Hey guys! So This is not going to be part 2 of technology. I got another idea for a chapter. This is when Aria is 13 and Lillian is 16. They were trying to get the council to let Lillian become Queen of Auradon but Lillian lost her temper in that meeting. This is after the meeting. They sing Defying Gravity form WICKED. Everyone is watching them fight. here we go!**

"Lillian, why couldn't you have stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle?" Aria asked.

Aria started to sing

 _I hope your happy_

 _I hope your happy now_

 _I hope your happy now that you've hurt your cause forever_

 _I hope you think you clever_

Lillian started to sing

 _I hope your happy_

 _I hope your happy too_

 _I hope your proud how you would_

 _Grovel in submission_

 _To feed your own ambition_

Both:

 _So though I can't imagine how_

 _I hope your happy right now_

"Lillian, just say your sorry." Aria said.

Aria:

 _You can still be with the council_

 _What you've worked and waited for_

 _You can have all you ever wanted_

Lillian:

 _I know_

 _But I don't want it_

 _No-I can't want it_

 _Anymore_

 _..._

 _Something has changed with in me_

 _Something is not the same_

 _I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game_

 _Too late for second guessing_

 _Too late to go back to sleep_

 _It's time to trust my instincts_

 _Close my eye and lead_

 _Its time to try defying gravity_

 _I think I'll try defying gravity_

 _And you can't pull me down_

Aria:

 _Can't I make you understand_

 _You're having delusions of grandeur_

Lillian:

 _I'm through excepting limits_

 _Cause someone says there so_

 _Somethings I can not change_

 _But till I try I'll never know_

 _Too long I've been afraid of_

 _Losing love I guess I've lost_

 _Well if that's love_

 _It comes at much high a cost_

 _.._

 _I sooner by defying gravity_

 _Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity_

 _and you can't pull me down._

"Aria, come with me. Think of what we can do. Together." Lillian said.

Lillian:

 _Unlimited_

 _Together we're unlimited_

 _Together we'll be the greatest team there's ever been_

Lillian:

 _Dreams the way we planned em_

Aria:

 _If we work in tandem_

They:

 _There's no fight we cannot win_

 _Just you and I defying gravity_

 _With you and I defying gravity_

Lillian:

 _They'll never bring us down_

Lillian started walking away, but Aria just stood there

"Well, you coming?" Lillian asked.

Aria looked at her parents.

They looked at her hopefully.

"I'm sorry. I can't." Aria said.

"That's okay." Lillian said.

They stood in silence.

Aria:

 _I hope your happy_

 _Now that your choosing this_

Lillian:

 _You too_

 _I hope it brings you bliss_

Both:

 _I really hope you get it_

 _And you don't live to regret it_

 _I hope your happy in the end_

 _I hope your happy, my friend_

...

Lillian:

 _So if you care to find me_

 _Look to the western sky_

 _as someone told me_ _lately_

 _Everyone deserves the chance to fly_

 _And if I'm flying solo_

 _at least I'm flying free_

 _To those who ground me_

 _Take a message back from me_

 _..._

 _Tell them how I am defying gravity_

 _I'm flying high_

 _I'm defying gravity_

 _And soon I'll match them in Renown_

"And nobody in all of Auradon, no council that there ever was." Lillian said

Lillian:

 _Is ever going to bring me down!_

Aria:

 _I hope your happy_

Lillian flashed out

 **Dang! tell me if you want a part 2 BYE!**


	7. Life's too short: Defying Gravity P2

Aria is 16

It had been 3 years since Lillian fled Auradon

Aria was in her room getting ready for her coronation.

Mal walked in the room.

"So, are you excited to become queen?" Mal asked her daughter.

"I guess." Aria said.

"What's the matter?" Mal asked.

"I just...I don't think its right." Aria said.

"What's not right?" Mal asked.

"Its not right for me to be queen." Aria said;.

"Why?" Mal asked.

"Lillian should be queen." Aria said.

"Honey, Lillian left 3 years ago. She can't become queen. We don't know where she is." Mal said.

"Wait a minute, didn't she say if you care to find me, look to the western sky?" Aria asked.

"Yes, she did." Mal said.

"I'm going to find her right now." Aria said.

"Honey, your coronation starts in 10 minutes." Mal said.

"She's the rightful heir to the throne not me." Aria said.

"According to the council, shes not." Mal said.

"Well, I'm going to find her right now. She's not just the rightful heir to the throne, she's my sister." Aria said.

"Honey, are you sure about this?" Mal asked.

I'm sure." Aria said.

"Take your phone with you." Mal said.

"Okay." Aria said.

"Please be careful." Mal said.

"I will." Aria said.

She ran out the door.

...

Mal went back into the cathedral.

Ben ran over to his wife.

"Where's Aria? The coronation was supposed to start 10 minutes ago." Ben said.

"Yeah about that, Aria went to go find Lillian." Mal said.

"Why?" Ben asked.

"She said that Lillian was the rightful heir to the throne." Mal said.

"Oh no." Ben said

...

Aria was walking when she saw a ice place.

She knew Lillian would be in there.

So, she went inside.

"Lillian!" Aria called.

Lillian walked down the stairs.

She had on a blue dress with blue heels and her hair was braided on the side.

"Aria?" Lillian asked.

"Lillian!" Aria said.

The two sisters hugged.

"I can't believe your still alive." Aria said.

"Me neither." Lillian said.

They both laughed.

Aria started singing

 _I came all this way today to give us a fresh start_

 _But now that you're like wow it's all like_

 _warm in my heart_

Lillian:

 _I'm so glad you like it sis cause this is the real me_

 _You have no idea_

 _how great it feels to be free_

Aria:

 _We've been fallen out for way to long_

 _so lets for get who's right_

Lillian:

 _And forget who's wrong_

Both:

 _Okay_

Lillian:

 _Why don't you stay?_

 _There's room for family in my court_

Both:

 _Cause Life's too short_

Aria:

 _To always feel shut out and unloved_

 _by the I longed to know_

Both:

 _Life's too short_

Lillian:

 _To never let you celebrate me_

 _the true queen of the ice and snow_

Aria:

 _oh oh oh_

Both:

 _I never ever understood now I do_

 _Life's too short to miss out on a sister like you_

"So you'll come back then." Aria said.

"Back?" Lillian asked.

"You know, to set things right with the council so you can become queen." Aria said.

"Oh." Lillian said.

"So." Aria said, handing her some gloves.

"Why do I need gloves?" Lillian asked.

"So your powers don't spat out of control." Aria said.

"I don't believe you." Lillian said.

"What ? I just assumed that-" Aria said.

Lillian:

 _Then I'll shove on the gloves_

 _That's how your story ends_

Aria:

 _It does_

 _It's just like it was_

 _cause we'll be best friends._

Lillian:

So that's been your plan

to force me into a cage

Aria:

 _Wow, wow_

 _don't get upset_

 _lets get back on the same page_

Lillian:

 _Gee, thanks for coming up to see the place_

 _and showing off your mastery of tact and grace_

 _okay_

 _run down the hill_

 _and spill my secrets_

 _make a full report_

 _bye, bye_

"Wait!" Aria said.

Lillian:

 _Cause Life's too short_

Aria:

 _There it is_

 _the door you love to slam in my face_

 _you did well there for a spell but know your back in the same place_

 _kick me out if you want_

 _but I'm one of the only ones who_

 _are not 100% convinced the next Maleficent's you_

Lillian:

 _You can think what ever you want_

 _cause I don't care_

 _your a fool whose marrying a stranger_

Aria:

 _That is so unfair_

Both:

 _I swear_

 _I'm through with taking your earthshaking_

 _sisterly support_

Lillian:

 _support_

Aria:

 _support_

Both:

 _ha_

 _life's too short_

Aria:

 _to let you treat the people down their_

 _just as coldly as you always treated m_ e

Both:

 _Life's too short_

Lillian:

 _To listen to a reckless fool_

 _who only ever sees the things she wants to see_

Aria:

 _You don't know me_

Lillian:

 _You have no idea_

Both:

 _What I've been through_

 _Because of you_

 _Life's too short_

 _to waste another minute_

 _Life's too short_

 _to even have you in it_

 _Life's too short!_

"I've been so wrong about you!" Aria said.

"You, You've been so wrong about everything." Lillian said.

"Maybe you are the next Maleficent." Aria said.

"I AM NOT THE NEXT MALEFICENT!" Lillian screamed.

Lillian shot an ice crystal at the chandelier.

The chandelier was coming down on Aria.

"NO!" Lillian screamed.

She pushed her sister out of the way.

The chandelier fell on top of Lillian.

"LILLIAN!" Aria screamed.

Aria knelt down where her sister laid with the chandelier on top of her and cried.

 **OMG! Part 3 will be up tomorrow! BYE!**


	8. Frozen: P3 of Defying Gravity

Back at the cathedral, everyone was waiting for Aria to come back with Lillian.

Mal was freaking out.

"It's been 2 hours! Why aren't they back yet?" Mal said.

"Honey, I'm sure they're fine." Ben said.

Suddenly, Mal's phone rang.

It was Aria.

Mal answered.

"Aria, are you okay?" Mal asked.

"Mom, I found Lillian and we started talking to each other and getting along and then she got all mad at me and I got mad at her and I called her the next Maleficent and then she shout ice out of her hands which hit the ice chandelier and it was about to hit me but Lillian pushed me out of the way and now she's crushed by the chandelier." Aria said, breaking down in tears.

"Oh my god. Okay, honey stay calm. Your Father will come and get you and save Lillian." Mal said.

"Okay." Aria said.

"Love you." Mal said.

"Love you too." Aria said.

"Bye." Mal said.

"Bye." Aria said.

Mal hung up the phone.

"Ben, you need to go up and get them." Mal said.

"Were are they, exactly?" Ben asked.

"Just look for an huge ice place." Mal said.

Evie walked over with baby Sabrina

"M, Sabrina need a diaper change and she won't let me change it." Evie said.

Mal took Sabrina.

"Please be careful." Mal said.

"I will." Ben said.

Ben gave her a quick kiss on the lips and cheek.

He kissed Sabrina's forehead.

"I love you." Ben said.

"I love you too." Mal said.

He gave her a quick hug and left

...

Ben saw a huge ice place and walked in it.

He saw Aria kneeling down, crying.

"Aria." Ben called.

Aria turned around.

"Daddy." Aria said.

She ran into her fathers arms.

Ben held his daughter tightly.

"Are you hurt?" Ben asked.

"I'm fine daddy, but Lillian's not." Aria said.

Ben ran over to Lillian.

She was bleeding all over the place.

"Okay, we got to get her to the hospital." Ben said.

He picked up his daughter and kissed her bloody forehead.

"Hang in there, baby girl." Ben whispered to Lillian.

They walked out of the Ice place.

...

Back at the cathedral, everyone was worried.

Suddenly, ice spread on the walls.

"What the heck is happening?" Natalie asked.

"Look!" Eadlyn said.

Everyone looked out the window.

Snow was coming down, hard.

"How is this happening?" Jay asked.

"Lillian's powers." Mal said.

"What?" Evie asked.

"Lillian has powerful magic, apparently winter magic. Her powers must have gone out of control and froze Auradon." Mal said.

"Wait, aren't Ben and Aria in that blizzard?" Jane asked.

"Oh, no." Mal said.

 **Dun-Dun-DUN! That's suspenseful! I just wanted to let you guys know that I have a new story called Bal is love, Bal is life. It's one shot with Ben, Mal, and their children. I have no reviews so just wanted to put that out there. Tomorrow is Real Wednesday! BYE!**


	9. Real Wednesday: Descendants haters

**Hey guys! So this Real Wednesday's topic is going to be...people who don't like Descendants. Here's what I have to say to them:**

 ** _Jerk_**

 **Cause lets be real, a lot of middle school or high school kids don't like Descendants or anything on Disney Channel. For example, we were watching the book fair book previews and the descendants one come's on and I'm like 'YEY!' but the rest of the class groans. Some of you Descender's are probably freaking out. In my head I was. And they said that when the four core was dancing to Rotten To the Core, that there dancing was bad. The jerks!**

 **But what really annoys me is when people say there too old for it or it's babyish cause Some Disney Channel shows teach valuable life lessons that they really need. But lets be real, some people probably do watch that kind of stuff and they don't tell people because they don't want to get made fun of. Well, I tell everyone I meet that I like Descendants and Girl Meets World, Do I get made fun of? NO! I was looking at the descendants yearbook when my Language Arts class went down to the book fair and I showed my first boyfriend it and you know the part of the movie when Jay and Carlos are fighting during Remedial Goodness? Well, he saw the pic of that and he called them gay. You can guess why I broke up with him. Some Jay and Lonnie shippers and Jay and Audrey shippers and Carlos and Jane shippers are probably real pissed off right now. Now, I'm not against gay people, I just don't see any chemistry between Jay and Carlos, if you know what I mean. Now back to the topic.**

 **I know everyone has there own opinion and all that, but some people just don't watch it just cause it's on Disney Channel. Ever since I was 7 I have watched Disney Channel. The first show I ever watched on Disney Channel was Shake it up. The second was Good Luck Charlie. So I'm trying to make my childhood last. But people try to grow up too fast. Even though I wear clothes that a teens wear, I'm still a kid at heart.**

 **You know, sometimes I wish I was still in elementary school. Things were so easy and there was no pressure to fit in. You could just be yourself. But in Middle school and High school, there's so much pressure to fit in. Some people aren't their real selves.**

 **So my lesson to you is don't try to grow up too fast, cause when your older, you're gonna regret it. I'm not a grown up, but I know I'm gonna regret it when I'm older if I don't let my childhood last.**

 **I hope you guys like that Real Wednesday. I am really stumped on topics for Real Wednesday so pleease leave suggestions in the reviews Also, I am going to be updating late tomorrow because I MADE HONORS CHOIR! Only 8 people got in so I'm really lucky. I have to stay after school so it should be fun. Here are the dates I will be updating late:**

 **Thursday, March 3rd**

 **Tuesday, March 8th**

 **Wednesday, March 9th**

 **Tuesday, March 15th**

 **Wednesday, March 16th**

 **Tuesday March 22nd**

 **Wednesday, March 23rd**

 **Tuesday, March 29th**

 **Wednesday, March 30th**

 **Thursday, March 31st**

 **BYE!**


	10. PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys! I don't feel like writing a chapter because I been having a really hard time at school with my bestie moving away and insecurity and all that stuff. I cried a lot last night. I did a really stupid thing and now I think I do stupid stuff and I say stupid stuff. I had scary thoughts. I might not write tomorrow because of all this, so just giving you guys a heads up. Bye.**


	11. New story

**Hey guys! I wanted to know if you would like me to do a story called the future. It would be where Mal and Ben's kids come home when they are older. Here would be their ages:**

 **Mal and Ben: 53**

 **Lillian: 39**

 **Aria: 36**

 **Bella: 34**

 **Matty: 34**

 **Mallory 29**

 **Maria: 29**

 **Haley: 29**

 **Ian: 29**

 **Emmy: 29**

 **Christian: 27**

 **Sabrina: 21**

 **Rowan: 18**

 **Rowan is in college, by the way.**

 **A lot of them are married and have kids.**

 **Aria and Eric: Emma: 19, Micheal 16, Felicia: 13**

 **Lillian and Bob: Sadie and Elise: 22, Ethan, Branden, Chloe, and Jenny: 17**

 **Bella and Kaden: Sara: 13, Becca: 10**

 **Matty and Sophia: Brooklyn and Jake: 12, Mackenzie: 9**

 **Mallory and Justin: Amy: 10**

 **Maria and Osten: Genevieve: 9**

 **Haley and Austin: Ally: 8**

 **Ian and Anastasia: Hayden: 8**

 **Emmy and Daniel: Elizabeth: 4**

 **Christian and Maddie: Charlene: 3**

 **Sabrina and Kory: Lindy: 2**

 **Rowan: single**

 **So yeah. Please write in the review's if you want me to do this story. BYE!**


	12. Schedule

**Hey guys! So I came up with a schedule for when to update my stories.**

 **Aria: ages 7 to 18- Monday Thourgh Wednesdays**

 **Bal is love, Bal is life- Saturdays and Sundays**

 **The Future(story will be put up March 10) - Thursday's and Fridays**

 **So ya. That's the plan and That schedule will start Monday.**

 **BYE!**


	13. Please help

**Hey guys! Today I'm going to be Real with you guys. But the topic is going to be me and how I'm feeling. There are so many topics. Lets get started.**

 **First I wanna talk about School. Middle school is were you try to figure out who you are and who you're going to be. I'm in 6th grade. I'm trying to figure out who I am. But it's not easy for me when people make it hard. Especially in gym. I walk in there confident. I try to convince my self that everything will be okay today. But then the gym teachers say we're doing mat-ball. Its like kickball mixed with baseball. And I try to get at the end of the line to kick. Cause I do not want to kick. When I do, I get an out for my team. They don't yell at me, they just put their face in their hands. That's all I have to say about that.**

 **Next I want to talk about my friends. I've told my friends what is going on. They try to help. How they help is they say I have a horrible life too and explain why they have a horrible life. I get so annoyed when people do that. I mean, I get they're trying to help but it's my life not your's. It's like I don't need your life story, I need advice. I don't need you to tell me how you cry every night cause I need some friendly advice not your auto-biography, okay, we're talking about me here.**

 **Next, family issues. I have a stepdad and he has these nieces that every family gathering they are the center of attention. For example, at my birthday party, they stole all the attention away from me with there little show. They sing songs. And it was MY birthday party. I was pissed. I went in the bathroom and waited until they left. When they did, everyone left. All I wanted was a little bit of attention and they had to steal that attention away. I just wanted some attention. I cried myself to sleep that night.**

 **So many things are going on and I can't deal with it anymore! Everyone at school thinks I'm a weird-o, and I never get any attention on my step dad's side! All I want is for people to not look at me like I have two heads and for a little attention on my step-dads side! This makes me want to die. My life has been complete hell ever since I turned 12. I have suicidal thoughts! These situations make me feel like I have no purpose in this world. I don't know what to do! I can't do this anymore. Someone please help. Bye.**


	14. Its all my fault Defying gravity P4

**Hey guys! I'm back to my old self! So how about we get to part 4 of Defying gravity?**

Aria is 16

Ben and Aria were trudging down the mountain.

Ben was carrying Lillian.

"This is all my fault." Aria said.

"Aria, none of this is your fault." Ben said.

"Yes it is. If I hadn't gone up there to get her back, she would have gotten mad and hurt." Aria said.

"And if you hadn't gone up there, we wouldn't have found her. Aria, you did the right thing." Ben said.

"I've put her life in jeopardy. I'm so stupid." Aria said.

"Aria sit down." Ben said.

They sat down in the snow.

"Aria, you are not stupid. You came all the way up here to get your sister because you knew she was the right heir to the throne. You have determination." Ben said.

"Who did I get that from?" Aria asked.

"Well, you got some of it from your mother and some of it from your grand-mother." Ben said.

"What about you?" Aria said.

"What about me?" Ben asked.

"What did I get from you?" Aria said.

"Well your mom says you got my smile." Ben said.

Aria laughed.

"But you have your mothers laugh." Ben said.

"I do?" Aria said.

"You do. You have your mothers eyes." Ben said.

"Who did I get my blond hair from?" Aria asked.

"Well, me of course." Ben said.

"But I have the same shade of blond as mom." Aria said.

"Aria, you look just like your mother." Ben said.

"Really?" Aria asked.

"Really. You have her personality also." Ben said.

"I do?" Aria asked.

"You do. She would do anything for her sister." Ben said.

"So, I made the right choice?" Aria asked.

"You did." Ben said.

They stood up.

"Now, lets get Lillian back home." Ben said.

...

Mal looked out the window of the castle.

Everywhere there was snow and ice.

Even inside was cold.

She looked down at baby Sabrina, who was asleep in her arms in a warm blanket.

She looked out the window again.

Suddenly, Sabrina let out a shrill cry.

"I know, I miss daddy too." Mal said.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Mal heard.

She turned around and saw Christian running to her.

"What?" Mal asked her son.

"Daddy and Aria are back." Christian said.

"They are?" Mal asked.

"Yeah! Follow me!" Christian said.

Mal followed her son into the hospital wing.

Ben was pacing back and fourth.

"Ben?" Mal said.

Ben looked up to see his wife.

"Mal!" Ben said.

Ben ran over to Mal.

He kissed her cheek.

"Somebody missed you." Mal said, handing Sabrina to Ben.

Ben kissed his daughter's forehead.

"I missed her too." Ben said.

"Where's Aria?" Mal asked.

"She went into her room." Ben said.

"Should I go check on her?" Mal asked.

"She said she wanted to be alone." Ben said.

Mal nodded.

...

Aria was sitting on her bed, thinking about had happened in the past 24 hours.

She started to sing.

 _Life's too short_

 _To be such an oblivious fool_

 _So reckless_

 _That I couldn't see_

 _Life's too short to be so desperate to be loved_

 _when I only ever thought of me_

 _I wish I saw things clearly_

 _I guess I'm just not the sort_

 _Now all I know_

 _is Life's too short_

She broke down in tears.

 **Looks like Aria isn't doing to good. But is Lilian gonna be okay? You'll find out tomorrow. BYE!**


	15. Thank you!

**Hey guys! You guys probably think that I** **committed suicide, but I didn't. I'm back to my regular self. This is not a chapter. I just wanted to thank everyone who has given me advice. You guys have helped me through this tough time, so thank you. Here are the people who helped me a lot in the reviews:**

 **Lovelygirl1997**

 **FashionStyle02**

 **pinksakura271**

 **mystery girl**

 **Guest- you know who you are!**

 **Thank you to those people who told me not to give up and shared their situation. I want to thank everyone who reads my story. I wouldn't be writing with out you guys! I will see you guys tomorrow on Real Wednesday! BYE!**


	16. Real Wednesday: Real Life Mean Girls

**Hey guys! Today is Real Wednesday! Today's topic is real life mean girls and girl drama. Here's a quote:**

 _ **"I never gave you a reason to hate me. You're just creating your own little drama of pure insecurity."**_

 **Now, I'm sure everyone has seen the movie Mean Girls. If you haven't, you've probably been living under a rock. Or you're just too young to see it cause you're in elementary school. If you are in elementary school, you should not be reading my fanfiction cause its rated T. Back to Mean Girls. In that movie there is SO MUCH GIRL DRAMA! Last year, I was in some girl drama. Let me tell you how it went.**

 **So, I told one of my friends, whose name I will not say so I will just call her B.G, some thing that I didn't like about other friend, who I will just call K.L. So, B.G goes and tells K.L what I said about her. The next day, K.L says to me that B.G told her what I said about her and you can guess where it all went to. We all kept saying stuff behind each others back and it would eventually get to the person. Close to the end of the year, we decided to end this because it was stupid. So we are still good friends.**

 **I use the word so a lot. wow.**

 **Lets go on to real life mean girls. There are some mean girls in my choir, you don't even know!**

 **See that Liv and Maddie reference I made there?**

 **They made fun of one of my friends cause she wore bows. They just act like they're better than everyone. The worst thing is when some sings a wrong note or comes in at the wrong time or sings the wrong word, they look at you in disgust. One time, they were looking at me because I hit the wrong note so I said "What?" Cause let's be real, some girls can't keep their mouth shut, they can't go one second with out criticizing someone's outfit, or looking at you in disgust. And they're called the popular girls. Popular is my code for bitchy. Its like ridiculous.**

 **Well that's it for this Real Wednesday. Real week starts Friday and ends next Sunday. In case you have forgot what Real week is it is were I will be real with you guys all week. So you guys will get a chapter tomorrow, it will be the fifth and final part of defying gravity. Just keep in mind that Real Week will start Friday and end next Sunday! BYE!**


	17. Defying Gravity:P5

Mal pacing around the private hospital waiting room, nervously.

"Mal, you need to sit down." Ben said walking over to his wife.

"I can't. That's our daughter in there...Oh my god." Mal said.

"What?" Ben asked.

"Lillian is the same age as Vanessa when she died. Oh my god." Mal said.

"Okay, Mal, calm down. Everything's going be alright." Ben said.

"That's what you said when we were driving to the hospital for Vanessa." Mal said.

"Mal, I didn't know that she would die, people don't really don't die that much in Auradon." Ben said.

Mal sat down in one of the chairs.

"Its all my fault." Mal said.

"Mal-" Ben started before Mal interrupted.

"I'm the one that gave her magic genes. If she didn't have magic, none of this would have happened." Mal said.

"Mal, it's not your fault that you had magic genes." Ben said.

Mal started to cry.

Ben hugged her.

Mal sobbed into Ben's chest.

Ben kissed her lightly on the top of her head.

"Everything's going to be alright." Ben said.

"You really think so?" Mal asked.

"I know so." Ben said.

Mal smiled and kissed her husbands cheek.

"Your majesty's, Lillian made it through the surgery." Doc said.

Ben and Mal sighed in relief.

"You may go see her." Doc said.

Ben and Mal rushed into their daughter's hospital room.

Lillian was wide awake.

"Lillian!" Mal said running over to her daughter.

Mal and Lillian hugged.

"Hi mom." Lillian said.

Ben sat on his daughter's bedside.

"How you feeling baby girl?" Ben asked.

"I'm fine, daddy." Lillian said.

Ben and Lillian hugged.

"There's something I have to tell you guys." Lillian said.

Ben and Mal looked at each other worriedly.

"When I left Auradon, I went to Glaciate. I met a guy named Bob and after a year of dating, we got married." Lillian said.

"What!" Ben said.

"Ben." Mal warned.

"A year later, I got pregnant." Lillian said.

"You got pregnant?" Ben and Mal asked at the same time.

"Yeah. Then Bob and I decided we needed to move so I built that Ice place." Lillian.

"So where was Bob and your baby when I was there?" Ben asked.

"Oh did I forget to mention I had twins?" Lillian asked.

"TWINS?" Ben and Mal asked at the same time.

"Yeah. Two girls named Sadie and Elise. They were at Bob's parent's house. I magically sent him a text after that chandelier fell on top of me." Lillian said.

"Oh so you told Bob's parents but you didn't tell your own." Ben said.

"Ben." Mal warned.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys. I just thought you wouldn't want to talk to me after I ran away." Lillian said.

"Lillian, we were looking for you. We gave up after months of searching." Mal said.

Suddenly, Lillian's phone started ringing.

She answered it.

"Hello...Hey...I just woke up...With magic...I'm at Auradon hospital...Bob, it's not that far...Okay..Love you too...Bye." Lillian said.

"I'm guessing that was Bob." Ben said.

"Yeah. You guys are going to get to meet him and the twins today." Lillian said.

"What?" Mal asked.

"He's coming here with Sadie and Elise." Lillian said.

"Okay then" Mal said.

 **I lied. This is not going to be the last part of defying gravity. I don't know how many more parts there will be. Anyways, tomorrow is the start of Real Week! Part 6 of Defying gravity will be up on the 21st. Real week will end on the 20th. BYE!**


	18. Real Week day 1: School

**Hey guys! Welcome to the first day of Real Week! The topic is school. Today I'm going to walk you through my day at school.**

 **Now, my school has A-days and B-days. So my odd numbered class are on A-days,like 3,5,7 and my even numbered classes are on B-days, like, 4,6,8.**

 **My 1st and 2nd hour I have everyday cause they are my electives.**

 **Here are my classes in order**

 **1st hour: Choir**

 **2nd hour: French**

 **3rd hour: History**

 **4th hour: Math**

 **5th hour: Gym**

 **6th hour: Science**

 **7/8 hour: Language Arts- I have it every singe day!**

 **So let's get to it.**

 **So in the morning when we get their, we can't go to our lockers. We have to wait in the gym or cafeteria until the dang bell rings to dismiss us to our lockers. But that bell doesn't dismiss us , the teachers supervising do. In the gym, the teacher's let my grade go automatically when that bell rings. But when my grade is in the cafeteria, we have to let the 7th and 8th graders who are eating breakfast go out first. Then, the teachers call row's of tables to go to their lockers. Now They from row 5 to row 1. I sit in row 2 so my row is the second to last to go. So then I get out of the gym or cafeteria and I have to go through a crowd of 6th, 7th, and 8th graders, which takes about 2 minutes. Then I get to my locker. The girl on the locker below me already got her stuff so I don't have to worry about her. What I do have to worry about it the 2 lockers that are next to her. That's why I try to go to my locker on minimal occasions. I bring my stuff for my next class and the class after that to lunch. I bring my stuff for the next class to electives.**

 **So now, I got my stuff and I go to choir. I'm usually one of the first one's there, so before all the bitchy girls and the loud boys get in there I have some peace and quiet. Then the loud obnoxious boys come in. My silence is over. Then the bitchy girls come in. My silence got murdered. The worst part is I sit right next to the bitchy girls! So I hear the nickname that they call there friends like Liv, I hear every thing they they talk about. It gets so annoying. And since there's no clock in that room, and I have a watch, they always ask me what time it is. So as the nice person I am I tell them what time it is. But sometimes I want to say get a watch but I don't cause that would be mean. I have a B in choir. Why? Because of the stupid music tests like notes on a staff and that crap. Yeah, I signed up for the class to sing, I did not sign up for a damn notes on staff class.**

 **So then the bell rings to go to 2nd hour. French is good. I really don't have any complaint's about it.**

 **So then the bell rings.**

 **Lets say it's an A-day. So I go to history. That history teacher is just so awkward to be around. She acts like she's mad all the time. She gives us homework everyday. I'm surprised she didn't give us homework over spring break.**

 **Lets say it's an B-day. So I go to Math. I have a nice math teacher. So she usually gives us time to do our homework. She dose not give us homework over breaks.**

 **After my 3rd or 4th hour, I go to lunch. I do not like lunch that much. Cause my mom only lets me buy on Fridays. So for 4 days of the week, I have a paper bag with a salami and mayo sandwich, a bag of cheez-its, and a Capri-sun. I only eat the sandwich and cheez-its. I don't even get that juice pouch out of my paper bag because what kind of 6th grader has a Capri-sun in their lunch. The only good part about lunch is the eating part. Sitting with my friends is not. Cause my friends are f'in stupid or annoying as hell. I have this one friend who is in all my classes who always bras at lunch that she finished her homework in class or she got an A on her test and I'm over here saying yeah me too when on that same test I got a f'in C. So why don't you stop bragging about how your such a good student and go F yourself before you wreck yourself. Then one of my other friends is reading and then she says guys listen and reads an part from her book. And everyone is so interested in that part of the book. When she's finished everyone except me laughs at it because it was so funny. So I ask why it was so funny and they just stare at me like I'm stupid. One time I put the straw in my juice pouch but didn't drink it. So I put it back in my paper bag and then it leaks through the bag. Do my friends help me clean it up? No. They just laugh at it. Then they point out that it's on my shirt and I'm even more embarrassed. I really just wanted to punch them in the face. So then lunch is over.**

 **If it's an A-day, I go to gym. You guys already know how I feel about gym**

 **If it's a B-day, I go to science. I usually get my homework finished in science. But the science teacher is the only teacher who gave out homework over break. But of course my bragging friend get her homework finished and I didn't. Cause lets be real, on Monday night, I'm probably going to be rushing to finish that homework so I can go to bed. Cause I'm sure he knew that students would not finish it except for little miss straight A student over there.**

 **And no matter what day it is, I go to Language Arts. The teacher goes out to the hall to supervise and the class turns into chaos. The annoying kids makes the stupidest puns in the whole entire world. Little miss perfect pants is asking me if I finished my science homework. So I can't even get my warm up done. Then when the teacher walks back in everyone gets in there seats. And she explains the warm up. I already understand it, but I have to listen to what shes saying. Then she says after your finished with your warm up, past it around your row and then choose who has the best three sentences and the person in your row who has the best will come up to the front of the class and read them. And I'm just like great. Cause little miss perfect pants is in my row and two girls who hate my guts so I'm not getting picked. One time I got to go up there so I read mine and people had to say one thing they liked about it. Only one person said something nice about it. Then, one of the girls who hates my guts gets to go up after everyone who got picked from there row has gone. And everyone had something nice to say about her's. And I'm just like What! Cause I had not gotten picked many times but did I get to go up there and read mine cause I asked the teacher if I could, no. She is literally the teachers pet. She gets picked for everything. It's stupid.**

 **Then after that I go home.**

 **I hope you guys liked that Real day. Please tell me in the reviews what you'd like me too be real about next because I'm out of Ideas! BYE!**


	19. Real Week Day 2: Depression

**Hey guys! Today is the second day of Real Week! Who's excited? The topic today is...depression. Here's a quote:**

 _ **Depression is like a war. You either win or die trying.**_

 **Remember when I was pretty much falling apart last week? That was depression. I was depressed. Today I'm going to tell my thoughts on depression.**

 **I took a test to see if I was depressed and it said I was depressed because i was worried about what other people thought of me.**

 **What I hated about it was that my mom said you're being over-dramatic when I tried to talk about it. She said you'll get over it and everyone feels this way. But the truth is nobody in my school feels this way. When I tried to talk to my friends they said they had felt that way to, but I could tell they were just lying through their teeth. Everyone says they have/are gone/going through it when they aren't. That annoyed me so much. I don't talk to my mom about this stuff. I talked to my dad about it and he didn't say I was over-dramatic. He actually listened and helped me think of ways to solve the problem. But if I try to talk to my mom about this stuff, she say oh god and say I'm being over-dramatic. That's what she'll say if I try to talk to her about it. So yeah.**

 **That's all for today. I'll see you guys tomorrow. BYE!**


	20. Somebody special: P6 of Defying Gravity

**Hey guys! I couldn't think of anything for Day 3 of Real week so I an going to give you guys part 6 of Defying Gravity. Hope you like it!**

Aria was sitting in her bay window, crying when a big flashing light appeared.

She stood up and stared a the light.

The light turned into a girl with black hair.

"Vanessa?" Aria asked.

"Hi Aria." Vanessa said.

"Are you alive?" Aria asked.

"No. I'm an angel." Vanessa said.

"Why are you here?" Aria asked.

"I'm here to help you. I saw what happened." Vanessa said.

"Lillian probably going to die because of me." Aria said.

"Actually, she is alive." Vanessa said.

"She is?" Aria asked.

"Yep." Vanessa said.

"Thank god. Vanessa, what if I told you I can bring you back to life with my magic?" Aria asked.

"Are you crazy? Aria, that could never happen." Vanessa said.

"Yes it can. Mom and Dad have missed you like crazy." Aria said.

"I know. But you can't just bring me back to life with magic." Vanessa said.

"Yes I can. Look, I've been practicing this spell ever since I got magic. It can make you alive again." Aria said.

"Aria, you don't have to do this. I'm fine." Vanessa said.

"Come on. Don't you want to be alive again?" Aria asked.

"Well, yea. But, it will never happen." Vanessa said.

"Yes it can." Aria said.

Aria grabbed her spell book.

"Aria, this is never going to work." Vanessa said.

"Yes it is." Aria said.

"Aria, stop." Vanessa said.

"Make no haste, turn Vanessa alive." Aria said.

Light eloped Vanessa and lifted her up.

She slowly came back down.

"I-I'm alive." Vanessa said.

"I told you it would work." Aria said.

Vanessa and Aria hugged.

"Now come on. Lets go see everyone." Aria said.

...

Aria walked into the waiting room.

Lillian was sitting in a wheel chair.

Ben and Mal were sitting in the chairs.

"Lillian!" Aria said.

Aria and Lillian hugged.

"I have a surprise." Aria said.

"What is it?" Mal asked.

"You'll see." Aria said.

Aria gave Vanessa the signal.

Vanessa walked into the waiting room.

"Oh my god." Mal said.

"Vanessa?" Lillian asked.

"Hi Lillian." Vanessa said.

"Your alive." Lillian said.

"I am. Thanks to Aria." Vanessa said.

Mal had tears of joy in her eyes.

She went over and hugged her daughter.

Ben was shocked.

"Hi daddy." Vanessa said.

Ben went over and hugged Vanessa.

He even had some tears in his eyes.

Vanessa went over to Lillian.

"Wow. You've turned into a beautiful young woman." Vanessa said.

Vanessa and Lillian hugged.

Bella walked into the waiting room.

"Vanessa?" Bella asked.

"Hi Bella." Vanessa said.

Bella ran over and hugged her sister.

"Can I tell everyone you're alive?" Bella asked.

"Sure." Vanessa said.

Bella ran out of the room.

..

Bella ran into the cathedral.

"Attention!" Bella yelled.

Everyone looked at Bella.

"Lillian is okay!" Bella said.

Everyone cheered.

"Wait! There's more!" Bella said.

"What?" Evie asked.

"Vanessa is alive!" Bella said.

"Bella, that's not possible." Belle said.

"Yes it is. Aria brought her back to life. Come see for your self." Bella said.

Everyone followed Bella.

 **You guys probably love me for that. Vanessa is alive and will stay alive. Thanks for reading and I will see you tomorrow! BYE!**


	21. DESCENDANTS 2 NEWS

**Hey guys! I HAVE NEWS ON DESCENDANTS 2! Here we go**

 **Hollie Hook: Daughter of Captain Hook- Sabrina Carpenter**

 **Ally: Daughter of Alice in Wonderland- Rowan Blanchard**

 **Isa: Son of The Snow Queen- Ryan Mccartan**

 **Whitney: Daughter of Snow White- Victoria Moroles**

 **Jamie: Daughter of Captain Hook, Sister of Hollie- Britt Robertson**

 **Razelle Anxlein: Daughter of Rapunzel- Olivia Holt**

 **Gary: Son of Gaston- Johnny Delica**

 **Urson: Son of Ursula- Jordan Fisher**

 **Now, I don't know about you guys, But these seem like it is going to happen. Let me know what you guys think in the reviews. BYE!**


	22. The Battle: P7 of Defying Gravity

**Hey guys! This is the final part of defying gravity! Here we go!**

Ben and Mal meet Bob and they actually liked him.

Everyone was thrilled that Vanessa was alive again and that Auradon now had two new princesses.

It was time for the Coronation ceremony.

Aria was redoing her makeup when Lillian came in.

"Hey." Lillian said.

"Hi." Aria said.

Aria stood up.

She had on a long flowing purple dress, gold and purple high-heels, and her curly brown hair with blonde highlights was parted on the side.

"Are you sure you want me to be queen?" Aria said.

"Yes. And even if I still wanted to, I already blew my chances of that 3 years ago." Lillian said.

Aria laughed.

Vanessa walked in the room.

"Wow." Vanessa said.

"What do you think?" Aria said twirling around.

"You look beautiful." Vanessa said.

Mal peeked her head in the room

"Aria, its time." Mal said.

"Okay." Aria walked out of the room.

Vanessa and Lillian followed her.

...

The doors of the cathedral opened.

Aria walked in.

Ben took Mal's hand and helped her stand up.

Fairy godmother walked up to Mal and gently took the crown of her head.

Aria walked up to Fairy Godmother.

She keeled down.

Fairy Godmother placed the crown on on Aria's head, then grabbed the wand.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the people's of Auradon with justice and mercy for as long as you shall reign?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"I do solemnly swear." Aria said.

"Then it is my honer and my joy to bless our new queen." Fairy godmother said.

Suddenly, there was a loud boom.

Green smoke floated.

The green smoke turned into Maleficent.

"I'm back!" Maleficent screamed.

Everyone stared in shock and horror.

Vanessa and Lillian stood up and ran to the front of the cathedral.

"Oh, well looky here. Its the two little brats that tried to kill me the last time." Maleficent said.

"We'll do it again." Lillian said.

"I don't think so" Maleficent said.

Maleficent sucked all the magic out of Lillian and looked at Vanessa.

"And just so you don't try to sing and kill me.."

Maleficent took Vanessa's voice.

"Learned that one from Ursula." Maleficent snickered.

She walked over to Aria.

"Now, if I remember, you were in your mothers stomach when your sisters tried to kill me...Look how weak you've become...Always way too happy...No one should be as happy as you...I've been watching you your whole life..I know everything...I also know you can't sing or do magic." Maleficent said.

"You got that part wrong." Aria said.

"What?" Maleficent asked.

"If you've been watching me my whole life, you would know I can sing and do magic." Aria said.

"Oh really?" Maleficent asked.

"Really." Aria said.

Aria started to sing.

 _I can remember_

 _A time when I was so afraid_

 _When even my shadow_

 _Wouldn't follow me_

 _So I'm picking up my sword_

 _To shatter all the pieces that I was before_

 _Cause I'm worth fighting for, for, for_

Magic shooted out of Aria's hands.

 _Put me in a cage_

 _Lock me in room_

 _Throw away the key_

 _I dare you_

 _I'll break down the wall's_

 _A high-heel wreaking ball_

 _And I won't let you tear me down no!_

Maleficent turned into dust.

Lillian got her powers back and Vanessa got her voice back.

"Now, lets get this party started." Aria said.

Everyone cheered

...

That night, Aria went in her room.

She was happy

Suddenly, Lillian walked in.

"You know, that was a really brave thing you did today." Lilliansaid

"Thanks." Aria said.

They sat in silence for a while.

"Sisters?" Lillian asked.

"Forever." Aria said.

 **How was that? Tomorrow will be a Real day! One more thing. My 5 month anniversary of writing is coming up on the 27th. November 27th was the day I published After the coronation. That was my first story ever! I will be doing a mini Q & A so ask me questions! BYE!**


	23. Real week day 3: Zootopia

**Hey guys! Today is Real day! The topic today is: Zootopia.**

 **Yesterday I saw Zootopia and I thought it was okay.**

 **The thing that annoyed me the most was Flash the sloth. Judy and Nick were in a hurry to solve a case and that stupid sloth pretty much slowed down the whole process. And why didn't Judy just walk out of there when she saw they were all sloths. Why did Nick tell Flash a joke when he knew that he would take forever to ask why and laugh? I mean seriously. And when the face Flash made when he was laughing freaked me out.**

 **The lamb mayor was 2 faced. She was a bitch. She clearly tricked Judy into thinking she was the good guy.**

 **Why can't Pixar make a movie that isn't stupid and does not have animals or toys or monsters? I don't think they have ever made a movie with humans.**

 **And to make matters worst my cousin talked to me through the whole thing and some kid was kicking my seat.**

 **So I give Zootopia is a 5/10**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll see you tomorrow! BYE!**


	24. Heart cancer

**Hey guys! This is a Ben/Mal focused chapter today. They are 36.**

Ben came home from the doctor with terrible news.

It was going to break Mal's heart.

Ben walked into the kitchen where Mal was making dinner.

"Hey honey. How was your doctors appointment?" Mal asked.

"Mal, I have something to tell you. You might want to sit down." Ben said.

Mal sat down.

"What's up?" Mal asked.

"I have heart cancer." Ben said.

Mal's fears had just been confirmed.

She burst into tears.

Ben hugged her.

"Mal, everything will be alright. Hopefully the surgery's will take it away." Ben said.

"But what if you don't make it. What if you die and I have to raise these last 3 kids by my self and Rowan has to grow up with out a father?" Mal asked before she broke down again.

"Mal, I promise you that is not going to happen." Ben said.

"How are we going to tell the kids?" Mal asked.

"I don't know." Ben said.

...

Telling the kids was hard.

The girls broke down in tears.

The boys did too.

Mal knew this was not going to be easy.

...

Everyone was in the hospital waiting room.

Ben had had a heart attack in the middle of the night.

Mal was on the verge of tears.

The doctor came out.

"Mrs Adams, may I speak to you privately?" The doctor said.

Mal nodded.

She went into the doctors office.

"Excuse me for the words I'm about to say. Your husband isn't going to make it. You may go say goodbye to him." The doctor said.

Mal nodded.

Mal walked into the hospital room.

Ben was lying on the bed.

"You heard the news?" Ben asked.

Mal nodded.

She walked over to his bedside.

"I love you." Ben said.

Mal had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I love you too." Mal said.

Ben kissed her forehead.

"Mal, I want you to move on." Ben said.

"Ben, I'm not going to move on. Even if you're dead I'm still married to you." Mal said.

"Okay, just promise me that you won't kill yourself to be with me. I want you to live a full life." Ben said.

"I promise." Mal said.

They hugged.

"You should say goodbye to the kids." Mal said.

"Okay." Ben said.

The kids came in.

Vanessa went first.

"Bye daddy." She said.

She hugged Ben.

"I love you baby girl." Ben said.

"I love you too, daddy" Vanessa said.

Lillian went next.

She broke down in tears.

Ben hugged her.

"I love you baby girl." Ben said.

"I love you too daddy." Lillian said.

Aria went next. **This one's going to be a tear dropper.**

"I don't know if I'm ready to take on the world, daddy." Aria said.

"You're ready." Ben said.

"I am?" Aria asked.

"You've been ready." Ben said.

Aria broke down in tears.

Ben hugged her.

"I love you daddy." Aria said.

"I love you too, baby girl." Ben said.

The rest of the kids said goodbye.

Then, Ben took his final breath.

 **I cried writing that. Especially writing Aria's goodbye. I didn't write the other kids goodbyes because this chapter would have 3 thousand words if i did. I will see you guys tomorrow. bye.**


	25. Coming back

One month later

Today was Mal's birthday.

Aria wanted to give her mother something special.

She went to her fathers grave and recited a spell.

Then Ben was standing there.

"Daddy?" Aria said.

"Hey baby girl." Ben said.

Ben and Aria hugged.

"You're alive." Aria said.

Ben kissed his daughters forehead.

"Now, lets go see your mother." Ben said.

"You know it's her birthday right?" Aria asked.

"I know, baby girl." Ben said.

...

Mal was sitting at the kitchen table looking at pictures of her and Ben.

"Mom." Aria said.

"Yes?" Mal said.

"I have a surprise for you." Aria said.

"What is it?" Mal asked.

Ben walked into the room.

Mal put her hands over her mouth.

"Hey beautiful." Ben said.

Mal ran into Ben's arms.

Ben held her.

She cried tears of joy into her husbands chest.

"Happy birthday Mal. I love you." Ben said.

"I love you too." Mal said.

They kissed.

Aria smiled, happy to see her parents back together.

 **That was way better than the last chapter, when can all agree on that. Well I hope you guys liked that chapter. I'll see you tomorrow. BYE!**

Aria


	26. Announcing the end of the ATC series

**Hey guys! I've decided to finish the After the coronation series and start a new one. It will still be descendants. It's going to be called Princess Arianna Rosemarie Adams. You can probably guess who it's going to be about.**

 **To end the after the coronation series, I'm gonna publish a one-shot. But I do not know what it will about.**

 **So, give me a prompt for a one-shot to end the After the Coronation series in the reviews by tomorrow.**

 **Tomorrow, I will publish it.**

 **The title will be have the name of the one shot and it will say the end of the ATC series.**

 **Please leave your suggestions in the reviews.**

 **Bye!**


	27. Not doing the one shot anymore

**Hey guys! I decided not to do the one shot because I really didn't get any good Ideas. pinksakura271's was good but I really didn't know how to play it out. So I'm just going to leave in off with that last chapter.**

 **I will publish the first book of my Arianna Rosemarie Adams series tomorrow. BYE!**


End file.
